Some morning
by SallaScaramouche
Summary: Just a little story about a normal morning on Camp Half-Blood. Percy never disappeared, The Lost Hero never happened, everything's just fine after The Last Olympian.


I woke up that quite normal morning on Camp Half-Blood after a good – well, a VERY good – dream about one special Seaweed Brain. My brothers and sisters were getting up, too (children of Athena seldom slept for too long), but I was the first one ready, as always. I smiled at them before making my way out of the cabin and walking across the area to wake up Percy, the Sleeping Hero.

It was almost four years now since Percy saved Olympus, and so it was also soon going to be four years since we started dating. He was going to have his 20th birthday next month, but it seemed like I was the only one to look forward to it. Percy himself didn't really care about his birthday, and he forgot it almost every year, but one thing he did care about was our 4th anniversary. I really couldn't believe it was four years already!

So at the time we were the "seniors" among the half-bloods. "Seniors" included me, Percy, Clarisse, Travis, Connor and a few other kids (well, I guess we were adults now) of our age that were still alive after all these years. Then there were the "juniors", including all the campers aged between seven and seventeen, which meant 90% of the campers. And then there was Nico and and some other guys that were not "juniors" anymore but we didn't count them as "seniors" either. But after all, this senior – junior -thing was just our inside joke since it had been many years since there were campers in their twenties.

I didn't knock on Poseidon's cabin door, I never did. I knew Percy would be there alone, since his only brother Tyson preferred living and spending time in the sea with the other cyclopes. So I just opened the door silently and closed it right after me – I didn't want Travis and Connor catch me from doing this, not again. The last time was so over-embarrassing I didn't want to go through it ever again. Never.

Percy was still asleep, the sleepyhead he was. He didn't make any sound, looking so peaceful and then again very still – you could say he looked like a statue. His face was smooth with no wrinkles in his forehead, he had a tiny little smile on his lips, so I assumed he wasn't having another nightmare. I was quite happy for that – we demigods had nightmares every other night, usually telling us what was going to happen soon, and it was never good. And being a son of Poseidon, one of the Great Three, Percy's nightmares were even worse than some others'.

It took me a little while to concentrate on anything else than Percy's face. It was funny how even after four years of dating I still couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. I sat down on his bed, smiling to his sleeping face, and gently touched his black hair. He didn't wake up, not yet, so I let my fingers wander down his cheek and jaw and back up to his forehead, barely even touching his skin. Percy looked very handsome awake, but asleep he was incomprehensible, so after a while I just couldn't keep myself from leaning down and pressing my lips on his. He tasted salty and fresh, just like sea, the same way he had been tasting for the last four years, making my brain buzzle, driving me crazy.

Well, I guess there's no need mentioning that he woke up then, smiling like an idiot and still, after all this time, making my heart beat double-speed. Percy kissed me back, pulling me closer to him and never letting me resist – not that I wanted to.

"Good morning, Wise Girl", he whispered between the little, sweet kisses, and I mumbled something not-so-very-smart-sounding back. "You know, I never get used to the way you wake me up."

"You don't want to."

"I know I don't."

We lay there a couple of minutes, pecking and smiling at each other, not really wanting to get up. But we both heard sounds outside, Clarisse yelling orders to her siblings, some Aphrodite girls giggling as they walked past the cabin, a satyr playing their panpipes – it was going to be a quite normal day on Camp Half-Blood. Although you could say that there was no normal days when you were talking about us heroes. And that was probably the truth.

"I think we should go have breakfast", I murmured, pecked his lips once more and stood up. I could feel Percy's eyes on me when I walked across the cabin to pick up his clothes from the wooden drawer. "Come on, get up now. You really don't want me to force you."

"No, I insist", he said with a laugh, but did then in fact take off the covers and sit up on his bed. He yawned and I gave him his orange t-shirt and some dark blue jeans.

"Meet me at the pavilion, Seaweed Brain", I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before reaching for the cabin door to get out.

"I sure will, Smartass." I almost heard him winking before I closed the door behind me. I smiled at myself and didn't actually really care about one Aphrodite girl giving me a knowing look. I mean, I WAS a daughter of Athena, I surely knew all of it – and that girl just really had no idea.


End file.
